Eyshabreen
Eyshabreen is known as the Wine Lands by some, but holds far more than this being home to feuding nobles, hidden cults, fairy tale creatures and a rich mix of cultures from the far south of the world not to mention the gnomes, lizardmen and elves that popluate these green and verdant lands. 'A General Overview' Eyshabreen was settled when four princes from the the various kingdoms of Gotmair sought their own land to rule as they saw fit. Shortly after settling here the Dragon Rage Wars began but with a unity formed with a colony of elves they had met, the land not only was defended but thrived in the wake of several large dragon hoards. Consiquently Eyshabreen grew very quickly and has not been though the struggles many of the older lands of Drorn have. This arrogant unhindered growth has resulted in a sudden class divide between the poor and the rich leading to numerous rebellions and civil wars over the years and a general distrust of the government with secret organizations and guilds forming in the gaps between the bickering lords. Despite this lack of respected unity though Eyshabreen is nothing if not a land of freedom, with nothing like the laws of Hilsyren restricting things like poisons and dangerous magics, and the right to live by the sword is respected thing with duels and swashbuckling rogues most common. But with this level of freedom comes a lack of civil protection, and a local lord in one area is just as likely to see you hung for a petty crime as one in the next province to let you talk your way out of it, so one must be one ones feet. The proximity of the the elves means over the years their culture and even to a degree their bloodline has seeped into Eyshabreen life. The northern provinces have a general respect for nature and the activities of the fey are better understood (as much as they ever are) and even respected on a day to day level. 'Government of Eyshabreen' Since the foundation by the four princes Eyshabreen has grown to incorporate other respected noble families, with only one strong relative to the original four who still seeks to retain power, the self proclaimed 'Queen' Lillian Ejerbon (corrupted from the original Eberjonis), she holds a regular council with the other lords. These noble bloodlines are very important to the ruling families of Eyshabreen, or more poigniontly to 'Queen' Lillian, to the point where magical stones are kept by the palace able to identify anyone of noble blood. These Bloodstones are made when a new line is founded (usually starting with a knighthood) and kept by the chroniclers (a part of the Fryknoss church) to prove nobility. The ruling family line has been threatened several times but due to the simple fact they hold the most power in the land with its knights errand, elven wizards and what ever strange forces reside in Daniloth, they have only ever risen to power. The second civil war though did see the change in name, when it was agreed that another family should rule the land and so rather sneakily they declared themslves a new one due to their mixed lineage and took back the throne. But in the end that is the escence of Eyshabreen politics; set your own rules to hinder others and find a way round them to favour yourself. Though Lillian is refered to as a Queen by the nobles of the land, the Drornian Founding Oath means by agreement of the dwarves no one would call themselves King of this land, but Lillian being a rather bold and radical leader wishes to move beyond this, and as of yet this has not caught the attention of the dwarves. Noble Hierarchy in Eyshabreen # Royal Lord (King/Queen) # Grand Duke/Dutchess # Archduke/Dutchess # Prince/Princess # Viceroy/Vicereine # Marquess/Margave # Earl/Earless # Count/Countess # Viscount/Viscountess # Baron/Baroness # Baronet/Baronetess # Knight/Dame # Esquire or Gentleman # Yeoman # Commoner The Provinces and Their Rulers The banner for Eyshabreen is the Four Dragon Swords in silver on a green field, decorated with the the coloured gem stones. Eberleene, known for its wine and thieves guilds, ruled by the cantankerous Earl Acon'doin. Banner; the Tree Sailed Ship Elgreya, known for its foine swords and strict laws, ruled by the aloof Earl Fariquae. Emblem; the Rooster and Star Greywood, an area of land declared free from all lords, filled with small independant camps. Banner; the Hang Mans Tree Jestiva, known for its performers and gnome craft, ruled by the mysterious Countess Iciania. Banner; the ruby tree Falinhope, only home to two settlements and a castle this frontier province us ruled by Sir Sebastion Danadie. Banner; the Three Watchers Palicia, home to the the royal palance of Queen Lilian and the plains used for yearly tornaments. Emblem; the Silver Crown. Banner; Oratum, known for its schollars and wealth, it is ruled by the haughty Duke Donangelo Baptist. Banner; the Silver Crown Daniloth, rumoured to be a bastion of magic, it is kept under strict protection and secrecy by the Queen. Banner; the Star Rose Baajir, the rogue province, known for its bandits and nomadic people, rule by no one. Banner; none Ferro, known for its piety to Pelor and famed school of combat, rule by the genteel Marquess Manbury. Banner; the Dragons Claw and Sun Caernooth, a cursed area known for its dark knights and undead bards, ruled by the serious Baron Ravendaven. Banner; the Black Knights Helm Orimoff, kept only as the Queens private theatre in the woods, and a haven for the travelling performer. Banner; the Flag and Yarting Nevadir, a desert area, once home the a majestic city of Pelorites, now home to numereous tribes people. Banner; the Pyramid and Sun Kaelem, a wild province filled with wild boars and bean fields, it is ruled by the boisterous Baron. Banner; the Diamond Wand 'Other Locations in Eyshabreen' Shabreena (Simaithiesti), the land that was given to the elven colonists, they protect it with their lives Averdene, formally a province but grew in too much wealth and power and declared independance Rasbaer, the home of the gnomes that make this land their own, it is ruled by the gnome prince, Earl Gilliguntha Faermikk, a barren peice of land that was claimed by never settled by the Queen due to its mind altering effects 'Other Details of Eyshabreen' 'Currency' Their prime curency are golden Crowns (named after Prince Crowns); silver Lupines (from their use with werewolves), and nickle Nynes (from the old Nyne Mines of the gnomes), and copper is not used by accepted by some merchants. Those who carry around a lot of wealth tend to use nominated gems stones marked by the royal treasury in stead: * Rose Quartz 10gp * Peridot 50gp * Amethyst 100gp * Garnet 500gp * Pearl 1000gp * Diamond 5000gp 'Wines' La Blu, (average 7gp a bottle) a smooth red with a bite from Greenfisher La Tabiair, (average 60gp a bottle) a sweet strong white from the Sulman Orchards Red Tasit Wine, (average 2gp a bottle) very fruity common wine of Eberleene Various Moon Wines (varies) made by the elves for humans to not be as potent as their own 'Animals' Foxes, cows (black and white variety), badgers, seguls, boars (black), vipers, ducks, donkeys (in the south), eagles, ponies (in the north), wolves, sheep, jackles (Baajir), racoons 'Trees' Capalpa (in parks), wych elm, false acadia (in parks), horse chestnut, lime, plane, blasam poplar (known for its scented resin), black poplar, lombard poplar (non-native, does not shed downy seeds), white poplar (grows rapidly), sycamore (sticky leaves), tulip tree (parks and gardens), wild cherry, spruce (non-native) 'Language' The nobles of the west speak Adalancian, while the nobles of the east speak Lucanan, all due to thier foreign heritiage. Due to the influence of Hilsyren, Tolish and Eridor the majority of people speak Kaebrian, which is seen as a lowely common thing to do, and thus why the term, "common" for the language, came from. 'Customs' Though this varies greatly from province to province, their are some things which are fairly universal. Greetings "Bon Day" Swearing 'Degrading from the Adalancian proper, two common swear types are, "be-zay" (fuck), and "mayrd" (shit). '''Dueling '''A tradition that started a few centuries ago to remove the savagry from the early frontier days, it is illegal to kill someon in cold blood, but should they both agree to duel at a certain date (ideally with witnesses) it is legal to kill them. To refuses this is seen as cowardly, and if a great injustice (but not a legal matter needing the intervention of the sheriff etc.) has been caused to one party, the duel can made made illegal not to attened by an alderman or noble of significant rank. These are not always to the death, sometimes just to the blood, but that varies from provinc to province and on the individuals involved. Brief History of Eyshabreen Around 350qc Four Princes from different lands sought a new place to call their own, and settled on the Drornian souther coast. Their prosperity was challenged when dragons came to claim the land as their own, but with help from the elves, and four magically forged swords, the dragons were defeated and the land grew to even greater prosperity from their legendary hoards. For a full detailed history see here. 'Game Rules for Eyshabreen Magic *'Eyshabreen Spells' *'Eyshabreen God Spells' Bonus Class Skill Options: *Associate (for guilds) *Diplomacy *Knowledge (local) Local Language Options *Adalancian (west nobility) *Elven *Lucanan (easy nobility) Bonus Feat Options: *Persuasive *Noble Scion (nobles, 1st only) *Skill Focus (Knowledge (local)) Advanced Feat Options: * General *Canny Tumbler *Slayer's Feint *Twinned Feint Combat *Duellist *Witty Feint Special Class Options Archetypes *Arcane Duelist (bard) *Archavist (bard) *Sandman (bard) *Daredevil (bard) *Mooncaller (druid) *Freehand Fighter (fighter) *Shapshifter (ranger) *Burglar (rogue) *Curpurse (rogue) *Poisoner (rogue) *Spy (rogue) *Swashbuckler (rogue) *Trapsmigh (rogue) *Bandit (rogue) *Chameleon (rogue) *Charlatan (rogue) *Knife Master (rogue)